1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film bulk acoustic wave filter assembly, and more particularly to a film bulk acoustic wave filter assembly that can be applied in the integration of high-frequency circuit design and SOC.
2. Related Art
RF micro devices are key aspects of the development of wireless communication. Communication passive devices such as duplexers, filters and power amplifiers need to be combined with an RF circuit individually. The wiring parts of the connection between the passive devices and the RF circuit generate parasitic effects due to RF signals, thereby increasing complexity in system integration. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,866 published on Sep. 4, 2001, discloses high-frequency passive devices and other active/passive devices that are integrated on a single chip to streamline system design and simplify test processes. According to the disclosure a thin or thick piezoelectric crystal wafer is bonded on a silicon substrate. Specifically, a silicon chip having active devices thereon is bonded to a piezoelectric chip. However, in the invention, a film bulk acoustic wave resonator is integrated with a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) in a compatible semiconductor process.